


Look At Me

by Bixiayu



Series: omg I love making Harry sad [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Blood and Torture, Broken Harry, Broken Promises, Disfigurement, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Guilty Peter, Harry is not okay, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Insecurity, M/M, Major Character Injury, Nightmares, Permanent Injury, Sadness, Scared Harry, Scars, Violence, Worried Peter, You get the idea, everyone is sad, maybe some fluff, tiny humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bixiayu/pseuds/Bixiayu
Summary: Peter told Harry to never open the door when he isn't home.But, the one time Harry didn't listen, he realized his actions had consequences that would affect his life, physically and mentally, forever.





	

"Do you really have to go?" The blue eyed male argued. His bright orbs twinkling with a hint of desperation. "Can't you just stay home with me?"  
  
Peter was in their closet slipping on the gloves of his Spider-Man suit. "I'm only going to be gone for an hour." He replied, walking closer to the body that was lying on the sheets of their bed.  
  
Harry stared up at Peter with his adorable puppy dog eyes. "An hour is a really long time." He whined.  
  
A warm kiss landed on Harry's forehead as he buried his head into the web-slingers chest. Wishing that _his Peter_ could stay with him, just for a little while longer.

"I'll be home before you know it." Peter soothed.

Cerulean eyes rolled, breathing in the strong smell of spandex. "Just promise me you'll come back in one piece." He _absolutely_ hated it when Peter put on the mask of the vigilante that fought crime day and night. _Anything_ could happen to him, and Harry knew that there was nothing that he could do about it. Peter could get hurt, and nobody in the city would care, not really. Only Harry would. And both of them knew that if anything happened to Peter, Harry would be alone.  
  
_Completely alone_.

  
"I always do." Peter whispered into the brunettes hair. Even though he didn't want to leave Harry, he knew that the duty of Spider-Man is called 24/7. He couldn't risk the lives of innocent people because he wanted to take the day off. He had to be ready to fight anything, or anyone, at anytime.

  
The light atmosphere shifted in a heartbeat when Peter's tone became serious. "Do you remember what I told you?" He asked, his voice sounding firm.

Harry sighed, and pulled his body out of Peter's, staring right at his chocolate brown eyes. "Don't open the door, I know" He mumbled. Ever since Harry found out that Peter was Spider-Man a few months ago, he had always warned him whenever he wasn't home, to _never ever open the door unless he knew who was on the other side._

  
Whenever Harry questioned Peter's motives, he would constantly be reminded Spider-Man would make _always_ make enemies. No matter how lives he saved, no matter how much good he did, it would never be enough. Because if he made one wrong move, he ~~felt~~ knew that someone close to him would get hurt.

  
"Har, I'm serious." Peter pleaded. "If something happened to you because of me, I would never be able to forgive myself." He used one of his gloved hands to stroke the side of Harry's face, brushing a piece of his hair out of his eyes.  
  
Peter's spider sense was constantly on edge. Because of his life, _because_ of his dangerous life, it was very easy for his loved ones to get hurt.

 

_He couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't._

  
"Pete, listen to me.." Harry whispered, letting his head rest in Peter's hand. "You're Spider-Man, and I love that..But I love Peter Parker more, and it's worth it to me." He smiled. Using his bright eyes to stare at Peter, the stare that made his soul smile and his mind wonder on what he ever did to deserve someone was precious as Harry.  
  
Peter laid another kiss on Harry's forehead and held him close. "Nothing is worth more to me, than your safety." He whispered.  
  
"You tell me that everyday." Harry pointed out. "Now, just leave already so you can come back."  
  
Peter stood up, tossing him a reassuring smile before pulling his mask over his head.  
  
"Go get 'em, tiger." A soft voice mused behind him.

* * *

  
  
Harry moved his body from his bed to his living room couch. He was, once again, on his laptop, slaving himself away for the sake of Oscorp. He was reading over some reports for a symbiote one of the scientists discovered a couple of months ago.  
  
"Enhanced strength, speed, endurance, shape shifting, host bonding..." Harry mumbled on. Not really paying attention to the bold words on the screen. His hawk eyes were focused on the time. He had ordered some food a while ago because he knew that he couldn't cook to save his own life.  
  
_Like, literally_ .  
  
He recalled when Peter had simply asked him to warm up some leftovers in the microwave. Harry did as he was told, placing the plate in the microwave on high, for two to three minutes. But of course, he managed to screw that up.  
  
He, being the prestigious kid that was,  had never _really_ stepped foot inside of a kitchen. He had menservants preparing all of his food for him and his father. So, _obviously_ , and experience with a kitchen was bound to go downhill.  
  
He had one straightforward task: Get the food from the microwave and place it on the table.

 _It sounded easy enough_ .  
  
When he heard the beep, he went over to the microwave to get the plate out. Apparently, he didn't realize how hot it was. The burning heat in his fingertips made him drop the plate of food onto his bare skin and kitchen floor. Shattering it completely while giving him second degree burns all over his arms.  
  
Peter was cracking up, and the goofy laugh that escaped his lips made Harry's blood boil. It took every nerve in Harry's body not to chuck the hot pieces of food at his face.

_knock_

  
_  
_ Knock

  
_  
_ Knock

  
  
Harry's first thoughts were that his take out finally arrived. He placed his laptop farther onto the couch as he eagerly got up and raced towards the door.

But when he opened it, his happiness faded when he saw someone else. That _wasn't_ the delivery guy.

  
He eyes captured the image a tall blond male, staring back at him with a wide grin on his face.

 

"Hi?" Greeted Harry.

  
The male stared at the brunette up and down with his elevator eyes. With the same massive smile from before. It took every ounce of self control Harry had not to slam and lock the door. There was just something.. _unsettling_ about this man.  
  
"Hello," The blond said. "I'm Eddie." He placed his hand on his chest while introducing himself. "Eddie Brock, I'm an old friend of Peter's."  
  
_He seemed friendly enough._

  
The brunette nodded and forced a small smile. "I'm Harry, nice to meet you."  
  
"Is Peter home?" He asked curiously. The look in his eyes made Harry feel uneasy. They were staring deeply into his, like they were searching for any lies his eyes may tell.

  
"No..sorry.." Harry mutters. "He's out doing..whatever it is Peter does.."  
  
He noticed the ends of Eddie's mouth perk up into a wide, devilish grin.

"But I can take a message for you, if you like." Harry offered. 

A dark, humorless laugh escaped Eddie's lips. When he took a step towards Harry, the hairs on the back of his head shot up.

"Gladly." He whispered.  
  
Suddenly, Eddies strong arm wrapped around Harry's backside and yanked him closer. Before the brunette could even let a single word escape his lips, he felt a sharp pain pierce through his back.  
  
His body jerked as he let out a small grunt of pain. He tried to shove Eddie off of him, but every limb that his body possessed became paralyzed. He could still feel the splintering force of the Eddie’s hands, but his body and his mind were disconnected. It was like his mind was speaking a foreign language that his body didn't understand because each command that his brain spit out to move, to get out of his arms. His body remained still, and unresponsive.

  
Harry fell right onto Eddie’s torso as he was dragged into living room and dropped his body on the ground with a loud thump.  
  
His heart was racing in his chest as his hands started to sweat.  
  
_I'm going to die, was all he thought._  
  
Eddie leaned over Harry's still body and stroked his brown hair to the side. The fearful blue eyes stared up at the dark ones peering over his.

He wanted to move, to runaway, to call for Peter.  
  
_But he couldn't_ .  
  
The only thing he could do in his power, was move the muscles in his face. He was blinking rapidly to keep the tears from descending from his eyes, his mouth began making quiet whimpers with the word he tried to say next.  
  
"W-What are you-?" His voice quaked.  
  
"I'm sending a message, of course." Eddie maliciously smiled. His long bony fingers grazed over Harry's face,  like icicles seeping into Harry's skin, chilling him to the bone,  
  
_I don't want to die_  
  
_Please..Please..don't kill me_  
  
Harry's eyes widened and his breathing hitched when he saw it.

 _What Eddie really was_.

Eddie’s entire body, became infected with a black stringy ooze that began to cover every ounce of his bare skin except for his face and his neck. His once perky whites became thin, sharp daggers that looked like they were ready to chop through anything and everything.  
  
~~Eddie~~ Venom stared into Harry's eyes with _a look_ that was full of a blood lust, _a look_ that desired to kill, _a look_ that craved the sensation of blood dripping down his hands.

A dark laugh came from his chapped lips.“This may hurt a bit.”

  
Thick, jagged golden claws ripped through the flesh on Harry's face. Slowly, and steadily like the psychopath behind it was using his claws as a paintbrush and Harry’s face as a canvas.

  
Harry let out several gut wrenching screams the longer the claws were buried into his skin. The torture he had to endure became more and more painful with each passing second.

 

The fresh tears that were released from his eyes, painfully stinging his wounds. Each tear, felt like pouring gallons of rubbing alcohol to a massive wound.   
  
Suddenly, a suited hand slapped itself onto Harry's mouth, silencing his screams. Venom put one finger over his own mouth and let out a shushing noise.

_"We wouldn't want to disturb the neighbors.”_

  
Venom kept one hand over Harry's mouth as he resumed the position from where his claws were before, right on top of the Osborn's cheek bone. Continuing to gradually rip through the flesh that once protected his face.  
  
Harry's body was in unbearable pain. His left eye was shut due to the amount of the crimson liquid running over it. Each claw, felt like four sharp knives, piercing each tissue that his face contained. Every muscle, slowly splitting open with such force that the pain radiated from the place of his wound, and traveled through his entire body.  
  
The ripping, burning, splitting agony continued stabbing through Harry's inflamed skin. Violently scarring him all the way down towards his waist.  
  
Venom yanked his hand out of Harry’s abdomen, causing blood to gush all of over his suit. When he stood up, Harry expected him to leave him to die. But instead, he stood over Harry and admired his work.

 

_Harry will never forget the way ~~Eddie~~ Venom stared at his body. Like he was taking so much pleasure by seeing him this way. _

 

The dark web slinger grasped one of Harry's wrists in a vice-like manner, and began dragging his bloodied body across the floor.

  
Harry was slipping away, the more blood he lost, the more his grip on reality loosed. His whole body was excruciatingly raw with raging pulses that thumped with the rate of his heart. He tried to plead, he tried to scream, but his voice was hoarse. The only thing he could do was let out small whimpers as he watched blood pour out of his wounds and leave a messy pool of for his eyes to soak up in front of him.  

 

 _Venom was enjoying this._  
  
_This sweet sweet revenge._  
  
He knew that the only way to _truly_ get to Peter, was to attack his heart. Ripping his claws through Harry's pink flesh, was the only way to deliver pain so unbearable that he would live with the guilt for the rest of his life.  He would see _it,_ every time he looked at Harry, he would get reminded of what _he_ did.  
  
Harry's body resembled a rag doll, as it was getting pulled outside towards the balcony ledge. His gut had a feeling of what was about to happen, but his mind wasn't going to accept it.  
  
Anything but this.

 

 ** _ANYTHING_** _but this_.  
  
He saw Harry's pleading eyes begging him to stop.  
  
But Venom wasn't going to, he didn't want to.  
  
And the way Harry's eyes looked up at his, with complete vulnerability, was a mesmerizing, euphoric feeling that he would _never_ forget.

  
He leaned in closer to Harry's bloodied ear, whispering slowly and precisely. Feeling a large hint of satisfaction as he heard Harry's hitched, blood full breaths. "I'm doing this to send _Peter_ ." He chuckled a bit, "I mean, _Spider-Man_ a message."  
  
_And then silence_ .  
  
_The staggered breathing vanished as the broken up body was plummeting down towards the ground, off of the three story balcony._

* * *

  
  
Harry's eyes shot open as he coughed up blood onto his chest and face. He tried to stop, but he couldn't. As he was drowning in his own blood and the first impulse his body had, was to cough.  
  
But his chest was in such a raging, unbearable state, that every breath he took, felt like fangs were piercing his lungs and biting them with an immense amount of force.

  
_He tried to scream for help, but he couldn't._

 

_He couldn't move_

 

_He couldn't talk_

 

_He wouldn't be able to see Peter's face one last time._

 

All he could do was blink the blood from his eyes and let pathetic groans come from his mouth.

 

When the dark web slinger jumped behind Harry, He felt the earth below him vibrate, rattling every bone in his body.

 

_This is it_

  
  
_He is going to kill me_  
  
Venom took a couple of light steps forward and grazed his bloodied claws over Harry's hair. Delicately stroking it away from his eyes, just like Peter used to.  
  
Then, he leaned in, close to Harry's face and whispered the same way he did before. "Remember.." The venomous voice slithered into his ears. "You're only alive, because _I_ allowed you to be."  
  
A creeping fear worse than death overwhelmed Harry's body when he realized that _he was going to be left here._  
  
_All alone._  
  
_Unable to move or speak by himself._  
  
Wet tears slid from Harry's eyes as he tried to close his them and _escape_ , _escape_ to where he would be lying down with Peter talking about their day, _escape_ to a busy day at work, reading over projects and reports he could care less about.

_Escape to anywhere but here._

"Don't worry." Venom cooed. "Peter will find your body."  
  
_"Eventually."_

* * *

  
  
Eventually, Peter did find Harry's body. All broken up lying on the dirt. Making puddles of mud with all of the blood he had that seeped into the ground.  
  
Peter's first thoughts?  
  
_Harry was dead_  
  
_And it's all my fault._  
  
The web-slinger plopped on the ground and lifted Harry's body bridal style in his arms. His suit became drenched with blood the longer Harry's body made contact with his.  
  
Thick red liquid coated the left side of Harry's face, and his once grey shirt stained completely warm with the substance pooling out from his torso.  
  
"Har.." Whispered Peter. "Please no.."  
  
His whole world was smashing down on his chest as Harry lied still in his arms. He couldn't tell if he was breathing, and in all honesty, he was too afraid to check. Fearing that he would get the answer that he had been dreading ever since he saw the pool of blood from a couple of feet away.  
  
Vertigo dominated Peter's vision as his tears started to cloud his eyesight.   
  
Too much pressure resided on his shoulders as he stared at him. The unbearable crushing fear that he was.. that he was..  
  
Peter didn't believe it. He wasn't dead. He won't die. He isn't going to die.  
  
"Please wake up.." he begged. Placing the sides of his hand on his unscathed cheek, patting it slightly. "Please..just..please.."  
  
Peter's bloodied hand prints were planted on Harry's pale skin. The blue eyed male's whole body was coated in blood. Resembling a madman's murderous painting that consisted of stomach churning, gut wrenching scars. 

_Harry's once flawless, marble complexion, destroyed._

Silent tears turned into monstrous sobs that shook Peter's whole body.  
  
"Ple..H-Har..N-N-No.." He barely choked out.  
  
No matter how hard the web-slinger tried to speak, only broken sobs and illegible pleads rang from his body.  
  
He brought his head down to the nape of Harry's neck, accidentally painting his forehead in blood. "I...c-can't do... t-this with-without...you.."  
  
_"I-I n-need...y-you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
